The Divine War
by CAVALEIROS DE OURO
Summary: After Hades battle a new shadow of evil is above our heroes. Athena and her saints have to defeat evil to save our world, but they won´t be alone.


Hello people! This is your first fanfic and we are still working on it. We are from Brazil and I´m trying to translate this fic, so you can find some mistakes, but I´ll do my best translating this. I don´t know the "terms" that are used on the english version of Saint Seiya (Zodiac Knights), so you can find more mistakes about something related to the anime. BE PATIENT WITH US!

We hope you like it!

**Chapter 1 - The First Warn**

A man with a blue and black armour throws Shun against the wall. Shun is very weak, his armour is broken and without the chains. The man gets closer, Shun is almost fainted on the floor. The man picks a spear, that was on the wall, and aim it on the direction of Shun´s heart. He is ready to throw the spear...

Shun!

What happened, Ikki?

Ikki: Saori? What are you doing here at this time?

Saori: I heard you shouting, so I come to see what´s happening to you.

Ikki: I´m ok now, thanks.

Saori: I´m worried about you. You have been shouting in the middle of the night for days. Is the anything you want to tell? You can tell it to me, Ikki.

Ikki thought that it would be better if he continue keeping his secret, but he could trust on Saori. She have changed a lot after she discovered that she was Athena´s encarnation.

Ikki: Yes, there´s something I want to tell you.

Saori: Let´s walk around the Sanctuary, tonight is too hot. We can talk better outside.

Ikki: Ok, let´s go.

Ikki and Saori went out of the room. They walked around the Santuary. The sky was full of shining stars and the winds were very calm.

Saori: What´s happening to you, Ikki? Every night I hear you talking and today you shouted Shun´s name.

Ikki: Every night I have the same dream...

Saori: What dream?

Ikki: It´s a kind of premonition.

Saori: Why do you think it´s a premonition? It´s just a simple dream.

Ikki: No, it´s not a simple dream! I fell that it´s a warn. I have to protect Shun.

Saori: And what happen to Shun on this dreams?

Ikki: He is fighting, but he´s too weak. When he´s about to die, I wake up.

Saori had a strange feeling about this dream. She knows that it could be a promonition, but she tried not to show her fear.

Saori: It´s normal, you always protected Shun. he is your brother.

Ikki looks to Andromeda´s constelation.

Ikki: I´m responsable for Shun. If something happens to him, I´ll be guilty.

Saori: No, Ikki. Shun is a saint like you. If something happens to Shun, I´ll be guilty.

Ikki: Don´t say it, Saori. It´s not your fault.

Saori: Of course it is! You all fight to protect me.

Ikki: We fight for justice! Of course we protect you, but it´s not because your are a goddess, it´s because you fight against the evil forces.

Saori: I´m glad to know that you think this way.

Ikki: I´ll restart trainning tomorrow, I want to be stronger than before. The other saints should do the same!

And Ikki was right. Some weeks passed and the other saints, gold saints and silver saints, were revived but they were sleeping for days to recover their cosmos. If they were revived it´s probably to fight again.

Ikki: Saori, tell me something...

Saori: Ask me, Ikki.

Ikki: I´m right to believe that the battles are not over and the other saints were not revived by you?

Saori: Yes, Ikki, you´re right. But you don´t have to kepp thinking about it now. On the right time you all will know what´s happening. And Ikki, don´t tell it to anyone, please.

Ikki: Ok, it´s better if we keep all this thing in secret now.

Saori: You´re right.

Ikki: Well, I think I´m going to bed. I cannot sleep, but you can.

Saori: "I cannot sleep too, Ikki." - she thought

Saori: It was a plesure to talk to you tonight, Ikki. I´m proud of you!

Ikki: Really?

Saori: Of course! Who has the plesure to be protected by Ikki? Only me!

They start laughing for a moment.

Ikki: Good night, Saori!

Saori: Good night, Ikki! And don´t be afraid, Shun is a strong man, he won´t die easily.

Ikki: I know, I trust on his power.

Saori: See you tomorrow, Ikki.

Ikki returned to his room. He was in his bed thinking about everything Saori said to him. Few minutes passed and he slept.

Saori went to the temple where all the revived saints were sleeping.

Saori: "My saints are too weak, even Ikki who insist to say that he´s felling good, but he´s weak too. They cannot battle at the moment, so I will protect then tonight."

She put her armour and stood in front of the temple, waiting to see if someone would appear.

Saori: "If you come, I´m ready..."

Hello, guys! We hope you liked! This chapter is not so good but we will try to do better on the next ones. If somebody want to meet us, here are our ICQ numbers and e-mails to add us on the MSN Messenger. See you next chapter!

Rafael - ICQ: 310684770

MSN: legolasrodrigues (hotmail .com )

Renato - ICQ: 297776761

MSN: renatosc1 (hotmail .com )


End file.
